Pride Of Love
by OSS Karl Fairburne
Summary: Karl has been involved with Lexi since 1942 and notbody knew about their relationship and will it ever come out?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pride Of Love

Pairing: Karl Fairburne & Lexi Fairburne

A/N: Own nothing apart from the idea and Lexi

Rating: K+

Summary: Karl has been involved with Lexi since 1942 and notbody knew about their relationship and will it ever come out?

Chapter One

 _ **Berlin, Germany 1942**_

OSS Karl Fairburne was working on a dangerous mission for the OSS and he worked solo, he was unmatched with a sniper rifle, behind enemy lines, Karl had also been hiding a secret from those who knew him, he had a girlfriend called Lexi who was back home in the States, he missed her so much and he ached to see her again, knew that he loved her, Karl knew that Lexi had an older brother called Jack Weaver, whom Karl had not met yet but would soon enough meet him, Jack was unaware of the secret that his younger sister was keeping from him in regards to Karl.

As Lexi loved Karl with all her heart and she knew how much he meant to her and she couldn't wait to see him again, she remembered the promise he'd made to her when he returns to her once his mission in Germany was done, as the next few months passed, Karl's mission was done and he went back to the States and he got back home and he went upstairs and into his bedroom, Karl saw Lexi in their bed, he got into bed behind her and he cuddled her in close to him, Karl placed a soft kiss on her shoulder lovingly and Karl whispered in her ear _"I love you sweetheart",_ when Lexi smiled then said, _"I love you too Karl"_ , as he smiled as he held her close to him, he was glad to be home with Lexi and as they were alone together, Karl loved being happy with Lexi and he knew that their secret relationship would come out at some point, Karl personally hoped that it wouldn't and he also knew that Lexi agreed with him too.

When Karl woke up the following morning, he noticed that Lexi was still asleep on his chest, he kept her close to him, he loved her so much and always would love her for the rest of his life, Karl knew that Lexi was everything to him, Lexi was glad to be his and they were happy together, Lexi was happy to be with Karl and she loved him, they had a close bond together and Karl told Lexi what he hoped would happen between them, Lexi smiled and she then cuddled into him, she tells him that she wants the same as he does, Karl gives Lexi a soft loving kiss and holds her close to him, Karl was glad to be with Lexi and they were so happy together, Lexi knew how protective Karl was of her and she loved him for it and even Karl knew that and he placed a soft kiss on her neck, Karl held Lexi close to him as they kissed, it got passionate between them and then Karl lead Lexi to their bed, he asked her something in her ear and she nodded to his request and Karl gave Lexi some fun under the duvet, Karl held Lexi close to him and he kissed her shoulder soflty, Lexi loved Karl so much and he loved her too, Lexi was happy with Karl and they had a happy life together and Lexi had her hand on his arm and Karl smiled softly knowing how much he loved Lexi and always would love her.

Karl was glad to be with Lexi and he kissed her lovingly, Karl loved her so much and Karl showed Lexi just how much he loved her and Lexi was happy with Karl and she trusted him to keep her safe from enemies and he didn't want to lose her and Lexi knew how much Karl meant to her, they had a close bond with each other and Karl placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as Lexi smiled softy knowing how much Karl loved her and as they were in bed together, Karl held Lexi close to him and he kissed her shoulder, as he held her close to him, Karl loved Lexi so much and knew that she was the only one for him, Karl showed Lexi how much he loved her, Karl then kissed Lexi with so much love and they were happy together as Lexi was happy with Karl and they were so happy with each other and they were so much in love together and Karl held Lexi close to him as they were alone together, Lexi was safe in his arms and he showed her love, as they were spending time together, Karl was happy with Lexi and they both had agreed not to tell anyone about their relationship, it was their secret.

A few weeks had passed and Lexi found out that she was pregnant with Karl's baby and later that night, Lexi then tells Karl that she is pregnant and Karl was shocked and he then held Lexi close to him and put his hand on her stomach where their unborn baby was growing, Karl then kissed Lexi lovingly and she was glad that Karl was happy about the baby and he showed her how happy he was that she was carrying his baby and Karl then kissed Lexi softly and held her close to him and Karl loved being happy with Lexi and he kissed her lovingly as they were happy together and Karl was glad that Lexi was pregnant with his baby, Karl was glad that Lexi was pregnant, he kept his hand on her stomach and he loved seeing her pregnant with his baby and he loved how happy he was with Lexi and how beautiful she was, Karl then kissed Lexi lovingly as he held her close to him while in bed together and Karl knew how much Lexi loved him and Lexi knew how much she loved Karl and she showed him how much she loved him.

Karl held Lexi close to him and he told her how much he loved her, when Lexi kissed him to show her love for him. Karl knew how much he loved Lexi, she meant so much to him and always would for the rest of her life and Karl held her close to him and they shared a kiss, Karl loved Lexi with all his heart and always would, Karl knew that Lexi suited being pregnant with his baby, Lexi was glad to be carrying his baby and they were happy together, Lexi had her hand on his arm and they were close to each other and Karl placed a soft kiss on her baby bump, Lexi smiled softly.

Lexi knew how much she loved Karl so much and they were happy together as they shared a soft loving kiss together and Karl held her close to him and they were happy together and they had a close bond with each other and Lexi told Karl how much she loved him so much and Karl kissed her lovingly, they bother knew that Jack would find out about about soon and Karl wanted to be after the war, he knew that Lexi felt that way too, Karl loved the secret that he had with Lexi and he knew that she was the love of his life and wold always remain that way, Karl was happy with Lexi and he gave her a soft kiss on her collarbone as he put his hand up her top and rubbed her baby bump gently and he was being loving towards Lexi.

Karl showed Lexi just how much he loved her and he kept his hand on her tummy, he was excited about meeting their first child and he held her close to him and they kissed softly; Lexi was happy with Karl and he hoped that they wouuld get married and he brought up that subject with Lexi and she was surprised that he suggested it and then Karl asked Lexi to marry him, when Lexi then tells Karl that she will marry him, Karl kissed her lovingly and put the ring on her finger, he held her close to him and he was happy with Lexi, he loved her so much and knew much she meant to him, Karl kissed Lexi with love as they celebrated their engagement.

Lexi stayed close to Karl and they were happy together and Lexi trusted Karl with her life and as Karl held her close to him and he loved her baby bump, Karl placed a soft kiss on her baby bump and Lexi smiled knowing how happy he was about their unborn baby, as Lexi kissed Karl lovingly as he then kisssed her back and they were happy together and Lexi loved Karl with all her heart and Karl loved being happy with Lexi, their love was strong for each other, Karl was happy with Lexi and she was excited that she would his wife soon and Karl suggested that they get married before his next mission and Lexi agreed to his idea and Karl placed a soft kiss on her arm and Lexi loved this side of Karl and she loved him so much and Karl knew how much he loved Lexi and he held her close to him as they spent time together and few weeks later, Lexi and Karl got married, when Lexi took his last name, it made Karl happy and he gave her a kiss as they were now married and they went back home together, Karl kissed Lexi softly and he loved her so much.

Karl was happy to be married to Lexi and they were happy together and Lexi was happy that she was now married to Karl and she glad to be his wife, Lexi was lucky to be married to Karl and they were expecting their first baby together, Karl knew how much he loved Lexi so much and he was proud to have Lexi as his wife and as they were close to each other and they shared a soft kiss together and Karl was happy with Lexi and as Karl held Lexi close to him, he kissed her softly and told her how much he loved her and Lexi then kissed him lovingly as Karl smiled knowing that Lexi loved him and he knew that her last name was now Fairburne and it made him smile.

Lexi loved being married to Karl and she loved him so much and she always would love him, Karl held Lexi close to him and he had his hand on her baby bump as he was so excited to meet their unborn baby when the time comes and Karl was glad to be with Lexi and he loved her so much and always would love her for the rest of his life..

What happens in chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Karl and Lexi were looking forward to the birth of their first child, Karl had been informed of a mission which was in Africa and he talked it over with Lexi when he got home, Lexi knew that she had another three months of her pregnancy to go and she hoped that Karl would be back in time for the birth of their first child, Karl also knew that Lexi didn't want to be alone and he had let his boss know that his partner could have the baby before the mission was done, they agreed to allow Karl to leave if Lexi goes into labour, Lexi knew that Karl would be on the first flight home again for the birth of their first child.

Karl was preparing for his mission and he then went over to Lexi and he held her close to him, he had his hand on her tummy, he was excited about meeting their unborn baby soon, he knew that he would miss her so much and he knew that once she went into labour, he would be allowed to go back home for the birth, Karl gave Lexi a loving kiss and a cuddle, he loved her so much, he was glad that she was his wife and he showed her love everyday, when the time came for Karl to leave for his mission and he placed a soft kiss on her stomach as he smiled then he gave Lexi a loving kiss and he told her that he will miss her so much, when Lexi gave him a loving hug and she tells him that she will miss him too, Lexi loved him and they spent one final night together before Karl left for his mission, he woke her up the following morning and he kissed her lovingly and told her that he would see her soon, Lexi smiled and she settled back into their bed to get some sleep and Karl took his stuff and left for his mission to Africa, he would miss her so much and he also would miss being close to her and their unborn baby.

Lexi missed Karl so much and she felt so lost without him and knew that he would come back if she goes into labour and has their first child, she also knew who to contact for that as well, Karl had gave it to her, Lexi also knew that her older brother Jack was still in the dark about her marriage to Karl, as both Lexi and Karl had agreed to tell him once the war was over, as Karl was in Africa doing his mission, he missed Lexi so much and their unborn baby so much, he just hoped that he would have his mission done before the due date of his first child with Lexi, Karl thought about them at night before he went to sleep, he knew that Lexi would be doing the same and Karl missed her deeply and he just hoped to see her soon.

Two months had passed since Karl went on his mission, he got word that Lexi had went into labour, he had just finished his mission when he got word about Lexi and he packed his stuff and got the first flight home to the States and once he got back home, he found Lexi with her best friend who was looking after and then Lexi grips Karl's hand as a pain hits and he tries to ease her through the pain, when Lexi felt the urge to push, Karl was by her side holding her hand as he helped her through it and Lexi's friend caught the newborn baby girl and placed her onto Lexi's chest, as Karl got emotional at the first look at his newborn baby girl, Karl was proud of Lexi and he kissed her softly, Lexi was glad that he was there for the birth and he had some time off to be with his family, Lexi then suggested naming their newborn daughter Sofia Grace Fairburne, when Karl agreed and knew that his little girl's middle name was after his mom, Karl kissed Lexi as he held his baby daughter close to him, Karl was happy to be a dad to his baby daughter and he was happy with Lexi.

Karl loved his newborn daughter Sofia and he was proud that Lexi had given him a chance to be a dad to their newborn daughter and Karl then kissed Lexi lovingly, he was so proud of her and Karl held Lexi close to him, she was his sweetheart and they were happy together, Karl held their newborn daughter Sofia close to him and he loved his little girl so much and always would, he was glad that he and Lexi were now a family with their baby girl and Karl kissed Lexi lovingly, he was happy with her and knew that she was the only one for him, Karl was happy with his life now and he knew that Lexi was the love of his life.

Lexi was glad that Karl was back home again and they spent time with their baby daughter and Lexi knew that Karl was an amazing dad to Sofia and she told him that, when Karl gave Lexi a loving cuddle and he held her close to him, both knew that Jack still didn't know the truth and both had agreed when to reveal it; Karl was glad of their secret and knew how much it meant to Lexi and then Karl showed Lexi love, with a kiss. Karl loved being with Lexi and he knew how much she meant to him and always would; he trusted and loved her so much, he even knew that it would be a shock for Jack when the truth comes out, he hoped that Jack would understand why it was kept secret for so long, even as Lexi knew that it was for the right reasons and she loved Karl with all her heart and their baby girl Sofia.

Karl knew how much he loved Lexi and their baby daughter, he knew that Jack would be shocked about the whole thing, but for Karl, he hoped that when Jack comes to terms with the whole thing, he would realize why Lexi never told him about her life with her husband Karl, despite keeping it a secret, Lexi knew that they did the right thing and that they had a happy future together with their baby daughter Sofia as they were a family, Karl loved Lexi so much and he always showed her love everyday, Lexi knew how much she loved Karl and she always would love him for the rest of her life and they were settled into life together as Karl was glad that Lexi was his girl and he loved her so much and always would love her, they had a close bond with each other, Lexi placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, Karl held her close to him, they headed up to bed, Sofia was already in her crib asleep, they checked on her before they went to bed, Karl had his hand on her shoulder lovingly.

What happens in chapter three?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Italy 1943_

As Karl was in Italy with Lexi and their young daughter Sofia, they were safe while Karl did his mission and both Karl and Lexi knew that after Karl's mission, they would tell Jack the truth; as Lexi looked after their young daughter Sofia in a safe part of Italy as they were bonding, as Lexi was a bit nervous about how Jack would react to the secret and even Karl knew how scared Lexi was, he got to spend time with his family before the next part of his mission and Karl gave Lexi a loving kiss, he loved her so much and he always would love her and their daughter Sofia, when Karl left in the morning for the next part of his mission, he always gave Lexi a soft loving kiss, it showed her how much Karl loved her and always would.

Lexi loved Karl so much and she knew how much he meant to her and they were close with each other, Lexi just hoped that Jack would understand the reasons she never told him about her marriage to Karl. all Lexi could hope for was that Jack would be ok about it and see how happy Lexi was with Karl and it made Lexi wary of seeing how Jack would take it; as Karl was doing his mission and he also knew how nervous Lexi was and he understood how she felt and he hoped that Jack would accept his marriage to Lexi and also their daughter Sofia, Lexi was happy to be a mom to her little girl and she knew that Karl was an amazing father to their little girl and she knew how much Karl loved being a dad to their daughter.

When Karl finished his mission, he was talking to Jack, when he saw Lexi appear, which surprised Jack as he asked her why she was there and she told him that she wanted to see what it was like and Lexi was holding Sofia close to her, when Jack saw Lexi holding a young child when Jack asked Lexi whose baby it was and then Lexi told Jack that it was her's, when Jack enquired about who the father was, then Lexi admitted that Karl was the father of her baby girl and then Karl held his young daughter close to him, Lexi smiled as she watched Karl with their young daughter, then Lexi also tells Jack that Karl is her husband, this shocked Jack as he heard what Lexi was telling him and he didn't believe her, when Karl told Jack that Lexi was telling the truth, Karl then held Lexi close to him as they were close, Jack was not pleased and asked Lexi to choose, when Lexi remained close to Karl, which gave Jack his answer, Karl loved Lexi so much and he had his hand on Lexi's side as he lead her away along with their young daughter Sofia, Jack had to watch his younger sister walk away with Karl Fairburne, it made Jack sad watching his little sister leave with Karl, Jack sighed softly.

Lexi was close to Karl and they were happy together and Karl knew how much Lexi meant to him, they had a close bond together as they headed back home to the States, Lexi was glad that she chose Karl and he knew why she did that and he loved her fot it.

Once they were home, Karl and Lexi shared a loving kiss as Karl had his hand on her arm as they kissed, Lexi loved Karl so much and she was safe with him as they had a close bond, Lexi was glad to be with Karl and she was lucky to be with him, Lexi cuddled in close to Karl when he showed her how much he loved her, Lexi smiled softly as she was close to Karl as they were in bed together after they put their daughter into her bed for the night, Karl held Lexi close to him as they were in bed together, Lexi placed a soft kiss on his chest, Karl smiled softly as he knew how much Lexi loved him.

Karl cuddled close to her and she smiled as he was close to her, she loved him so much, Karl was happy with Lexi as they were close together, Lexi had her hand on his chest, she was safe with him and they had a close bond together, Karl was happy with Lexi and they were so close to each other, Lexi loved being with Karl, they were happy together and had a happy life together and Lexi knew how close she and Karl were to each other, Karl loved Lexi so much and they had a happy life together, Karl cared about his family with Lexi and knew how happy they were together, Karl gave Lexi a soft kiss on her shoulder, they were close to each other and had a strong bond.

Lexi was glad to be with Karl and she trusted him to keep her safe along with their daughter, Karl loved being a dad to his young daughter Sofia and they were close as Karl loved his life with Lexi, they loved each other so much, Lexi was close to Karl and she loved being with him and they had a close bond, Lexi was lucky to be with Karl and she trusted him to keep both her and Sofia safe from harm, Karl placed a gente kiss on her shoulder, Lexi smiled softly as he did that, she was happy with him.

Karl loved how happy Lexi was with him, she was safe with him, Karl showed Lexi love and protection, Karl knew that Jack wasn't too pleased and he saw how it affected Lexi and he just comforted her close to him, Karl wanted to make her happy and she knew that all she needed was Karl and their little girl Sofia, as Lexi heard their little girl cry, Karl let Lexi relax as he went to tend to their little girl and he gave her a bottle of milk, Karl loved bonding with his daughter, he loved her so much and knew how happy he was to have a family with Lexi, he loved her so much and he always would.

Karl was glad to be with Lexi and they had a happy life together, she trusted him with her life, Lexi loved Karl and she had told Karl that he was her first love, this made Karl smile and he knew how much she meant to him, Karl gave Lexi a kiss on her shoulder and he showed her love everyday that they were together, Lexi was settled with him and they had a happy marriage together, Karl was happy that Lexi was with him and he kissed her cheek softly, Lexi loved Karl and knew how protective Karl was of her and their daughter, neither Karl or Lexi heard from Jack since the events in Italy and Karl knew that Lexi had made the right choice and he loved her so much, Lexi was everything to Karl and they were happy together.

Lexi loved being with Karl and knew how much he meant to her and always would, Karl loved Lexi so much and he kept her safe in his arms and he kissed her softly, Lexi loved their kiss and she was everything to him,Karl cared about Lexi and their daughter and always would.

What happens in the final chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

Lexi and Karl were happy together and Karl took Lexi and their little girl back home again, Karl held Lexi close to him, when they shared a soft loving kiss, Lexi loved Karl so much and she was glad that she chose him over her older brother Jack, as Karl showed Lexi just how much he loved her, she saw just how protective he was of her and their daughter Sofia; even as Karl knew just how much he loved her and how much he loved being a dad to their little girl, Karl built up his bond with his young daughter Sofia and Lexi saw how close Karl was to their daughter and she knew that he was an amazing dad to their daughter and she was glad that she gave Karl a chance and even Karl knew that too, Karl gave Lexi a loving kiss as he held her close to him, Karl placed his hand on her lower back as he kissed her, Lexi smiled in their kiss and knew how much they meant to each other, Lexi had her hand on his cheek softly and Karl was happy with Lexi and he showed her love everyday.

Karl was glad to be happy with Lexi and they had a happy marriage together and Karl asked Lexi if she would consider them trying for another baby, which surprised Lexi and she told Karl that she would like to try for another baby with him, Karl smiled as he then kissed her lovingly, Karl was so happy that Lexi had agreed to try for another baby, he kissed her lovingly and knew how much it all meant to him, Lexi loved Karl so much and knew that he was the only one for her and always would be, she loved to be his wife and she also gave him a chance to be a dad to Sofia as well, she knew how much their little girl loved her daddy; Karl knew that Lexi was a natural at being a mom to Sofia and he showed her love everyday that they were together, they had a deep love for each other and always would, Karl was happy with Lexi and he knew how much she meant to him and they shared a soft loving kiss, Karl put his hand on her arm and showed her love, Karl knew how much Lexi meant to him and he always showed her love every single day. Karl loved being happy with Lexi and he showed her love all the time and he knew that she was the only one for him and he gave her a soft loving kiss, Lexi was close to Karl when they were in bed together, he had his hand on her waist and he kissed her shoulder softly as he wanted to be romantic with her and as Karl showed Lexi how much he wanted her and Lexi then kissed Karl with love and they had some fun underneath the duvet and afterwards Karl held Lexi close to him, he traced his fingers over her arm gently, Karl loved her so much and he kissed her cheek softly.

Karl knew how glad he was that Lexi had agreed to try for another baby with him, he kissed her lovingly and put his hand on her shoulder then kissed her lovingly, Lexi smiled in their kiss and she loved him so much, even Karl knew this and he held her close to him, he couldn't wait until they discover about the baby but knew they would have to wait and see what happens, Lexi snuggled into Karl's side after they had fun together, Karl placed a soft kiss on her forehead and knew how much she meant to him and always would for the rest of her life, Karl knew how much Lexi meant to him and he showed her love everyday that they were together, Karl was protective of Lexi and Sofia, he would always keep them safe, no matter what it took, he would keep them safe from bad people, Karl loved his family and knew how important they were to him and after a few weeks, Lexi found out that she was pregnant and she was excited to tell Karl that she was expecting their second baby, Karl saw Lexi sitting the fire and he went over to her and he kissed her shoulder, then Lexi tells Karl that she was pregnant with their second child, Karl kissed Lexi with a passion that she was expecting their second baby, they shared a kiss to celebrate the happy news about their unborn baby and Karl told Sofia that she was going to be a big sister and she was so excited, Karl smiled seeing that and he knew how happy she was about it and later Karl went to see Lexi and saw the start of a baby bump and he put his hand on her stomach and he then kissed her, Lexi smiled softly in their kiss, they were so happy together.

As the months passed, Lexi went into labour, Karl was by her side, he knew that she needed him and he kept her calm the whole way through and when Lexi gave birth, Karl told her that it was a healthy baby boy, when Lexi smiled and she got to hold their newborn baby son, she loved him instantly as did Karl who was sitting up beside Lexi and their baby son, they wondered what name to give him, then Lexi suggested naming their newborn baby son Liam Karl Fairburne and when Karl held his baby son for the first time and he loved him so much, Lexi watched Karl with their newborn baby son and she smiled softly and they were able to go home with their baby son and Lexi was holding baby Liam as Karl let Sofia meet her baby brother, Karl was happy to be with Lexi and their two children.

The End


End file.
